


[Podfic] wherever is your heart

by Shmaylor



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aromanticism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Sisterhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Esme is befriended, and isn't quite sure how she feels about that. At first, anyway.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thriceandonce (sylvaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wherever is your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799363) by [bookhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/wherever%20is%20your%20heart.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [wherever is your heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6799363)

**Author:** [bookhobbit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016! Thank you to bookhobbit for giving blanket permission to podfic!

**Length:** 15 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/wherever%20is%20your%20heart.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/wherever%20is%20your%20heart.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
